Flash Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mr. Berstoff Other Characters: * Major Williams * Mr. Eddens Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Count Torgoff * Una Cathay * Rolf Other Characters: * Dick Blendon Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Gunpowder Glanz * Mike Trainer * Press Agent | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myrna Mallon Adversaries: * Boss Barton Other Characters: | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * King * Padre Demo Adversaries: * Sheriff Todds * The Association of Ranchers :* Green Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Flash: The Trial Of Major Williams is reprinted in Golden Age Flash Archives Volume 1. ** Jay Garrick's superhero identity is publicly known in this story. ** The name of Jay’s college is referred to as Western State University instead of Midwestern University beginning in this story. ** As in the previous issue, The Flash operates in New York City in this story. ** The Flash forces a confession from Berstoff. Does Earth-Two even have a Fifth Amendment? * Hawkman: The Secret of Dick Blenden is reprinted in Golden Age Hawkman Archives Volume 1. ** In this story, Carter Hall's home address is given as 20 Hudson Terrace. In Flash Comics #1 he lived at 88 Rimble Road. Carter Hall is quite wealthy and might simply own several expensive homes, but in view of the events of the previous issue's story, it seems more likely that he simply had to move, given that the late Alexander the Great, and his incredibly destructive gravity weapon, wrought a vast amount of damage in the New York City area, quite possibly including Rimble Road. ** Hawkman has now killed his 3rd and 4th evildoers, Count Torgoff and Una Cathay. Also henchman Rolf falls to his death from a rooftop. ** Una Cathay's voodoo murder technique: she ties a hair onto Hawkman's wrist, with which she will burn the hero to death. Shiera Sanders spots this hair from across a room, makes the correct inference, and intervenes. * Johnny Thunder is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Cliff Cornwall: The Romance of Cliff Cornwall" by Gardner Fox and Sheldon Moldoff :** "A female spy tries to seduce Cliff to obtain plans for a new type of ship, but Cliff tricks her and gives her plans that sabotage her country's whole fleet." :* "Rod Rian of the Skypolice" by Paul H. Jepsen :* "Adventure in a Time Warp" by Gardner F. Fox (text story) :* ""Flash" picture novelette "The Scarlet Scarab"" by Ed Wheelan | Trivia = *In "The Trial Of Major Williams", the name of Jay’s college is referred to as Western State University instead of Midwestern University. | Recommended = | Links = *"The Trial of Major Williams" plot summary at dcindexes *"The Secret of Dick Blendon" plot summary at dcindexes *"Fight with Gunpowder Glantz" plot summary at dcindexes *"The Terror of the Underworld" plot summary at dcindexes *"Get the Whip" plot summary at dcindexes * "The Romance of Cliff Cornwall" plot summary from A Comics Odyssey * Flash Comics #3 index entry * Flash Comics #3 Hawkman spoilers * Flash Comics #3 spoilers }}